


'Tis the Season of Sharing

by harringrovecryptid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy isn't very nice through most of this one, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Steve's been drinking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrovecryptid/pseuds/harringrovecryptid
Summary: Tommy didn't like to share things, especially when it came to Steve. But ever since Billy Hargrove barreled into their lives Tommy and Steve find themselves doing a lot of things they never expected.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H. & Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	'Tis the Season of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnofmandanceparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmandanceparty/gifts).



> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO ONLY BE 1200 WORDS WHAT HAPPENED???  
> Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone, especially dawnofmandanceparty who sent in the prompt!

Tommy didn’t like Billy.

Scratch that.

Tommy _hated_ Billy.

Yeah it was fun to go to the Halloween party with him and rub it into Steve’s sorry face that he’d moved on. But when it came down to it, Billy was a mean dude.

And sure, it felt very preschool to use ‘mean’ as a biting insult, but Tommy couldn’t think of a better one right now. 

‘Sharp’ maybe. ‘Feral’ probably worked too. ‘Territorial’ and ‘Predatory’ also fit now that he was digging through the SAT words he’d studied.

Billy needed to be the toughest guy in the room, with all the shiny toys that everyone else wanted.

He was also unfortunately an extremely perceptive son of a bitch, because he caught on pretty fast that Tommy wanted Steve.

“You sure spend a lot of time bothering Harrington, huh?” He said, lighting a cigarette under the bleachers where they were sitting.

“Could say the same about you.” Tommy watched the smoke rise between Billy’s fingers. He was trying hard not to think about how this was where he and Steve would go when they wanted to ditch class.

This was where Steve first suggested they practice kissing on each other. Eventually the excuse of practicing faded and turned into Steve and Tommy making out because they liked how the other tasted.

Billy stared at him for a moment through hooded eyes, as if contemplating something. Then he smiled, smoke curling out his lips and reminding Tommy of the dragons he used to read about in fantasy books. “Maybe we’re doing it for the same reason.”

“I doubt it.” Tommy said, looking down and digging his finger into the dry earth beneath him. 

Grass didn’t really grow under the bleachers anymore. Not enough sunlight and too many spilled drinks messing with the dirt. That hadn’t bothered him in the past. He and Steve would hang out here all the time, away from prying eyes. But now the lack of grass reminded him of other things (or people) absent in his life.

“So you’re not harassing him because you wanna get in his pants?”

Later Tommy would blame himself for reacting so quickly. But Billy’s question took him by surprise. And considering the smile that spread across the blonde’s face, it was the exact response Hargrove was looking for.

“That’s what I thought.” He took a drag of his cigarette.

“If you tell an--”

“Relax, Hill.” Billy rolled his eyes. “I can share. But I gotta warn you, if you actually want a chance at Harrington you better stop pussy-footing around.”

Tommy was tempted to tell Billy that he already had a chance at Steve. That he was Steve's first real kiss. And that they did more than kissing in the privacy of Steve's bedroom. 

But Billy wasn't owed that information. And Tommy wasn't in the mood to share.

"Whatever." Tommy said instead, rolling his eyes and lighting his own cigarette.

After that weekend, he found himself hyper-aware of every time Billy was around Steve. Hargrove relentlessly hounded after him, finding every good (and sometimes not good) excuse to be close. Basketball practice was always the worst.

Then over the weekend, things changed. A rumor started going around that Billy and Steve got into a fight, and the bruises decorating each boy's face only backed those claims.

But more importantly to Tommy, Steve and Nancy officially broke up. There was no further explanation other than that, but considering Nancy and Jonathan Byers started seeing each other immediately afterwards… Tommy could connect the dots.

He chose to act surprised when Steve ended up on his doorstep, looking as lost as an abandoned puppy trying to find its way home.

Tommy was more than happy to fill that role. He welcomed Steve inside without much concern, and invited him to share Tommy’s bed as easily as if they were kids having a sleepover.

He also wasn’t surprised when Steve slowly scooched across the bed until he could feel his breath on his shoulder. The familiar feeling of Steve’s body pressed into Tommy’s side was comforting. He’d forgotten how much he missed it.

Steve made a small noise. Something reminiscent of a request or a plea that lead to Tommy opening his arms and letting his childhood friend curl into his chest. The thin t-shirts they were wearing was the only barrier between them, but soon even that was peeled away. 

No words were spoken. They just fell back into that familiar space that used to be reserved for late nights in Steve's bedroom.

With every kiss against his skin, Tommy could feel Steve trying to erase the hurt he probably felt inside. Steve was always the fixer. The distractor. Trying to take care of someone else to make up for how sad and broken he was.

Tommy found himself kissing back, using the same gentle touches that he used to use on Steve when they smoked under the bleachers together. 

As Tommy kissed along his face, he realized that Steve had been crying. He reached out in the darkness until he wiped away the added moisture.

“Steve?” He asked. “Are you…?”

“I’m okay.” Steve’s voice was thick in his throat.

He wasn’t. They both knew that. But Tommy figured Steve had every right to feel awful. Breakups weren’t easy, and not everyone was lucky enough to have a significant other that was as understanding and open as Carol. So if Tommy could help alleviate some of that hurt, he would.

He kissed along Steve’s jaw, trying to be as gentle as possible, making sure every touch felt cherished and intentional.

 _I want you here._ Tommy’s kisses seemed to say. _I care about you. I love you._

But the tears didn’t seem to stop. Tommy considered slipping a hand under the waistband of Steve’s boxers, but he didn’t want to try and take tonight further if Steve wasn’t in the mood. Sometimes you just needed a good cry.

Tommy would give Steve time. He would give him whatever he needed, and he had a funny thought that Steve _knew_ that about their relationship.

After that night, they developed a pattern. Steve would come crawling through Tommy's window most school nights. They didn't always have sex. More often than not, Steve just wanted to be held.

But on the nights they did, Tommy was gentle. He worshipped every part of Steve in ways he'd convinced himself Nancy wasn't capable of. He turned Steve's frustrated moans into gasps of relief, and held him afterwards as they both came down from their individual highs.

It wasn’t perfect, but Tommy enjoyed it. He liked those midnight hours where Steve was his.

But then a few weeks later, and even stranger pattern emerged.

On the nights Steve didn’t visit, he’d have bruises the next day.

Bruises almost spitefully located in the same places where Tommy would plant his kisses.

Steve was always more relaxed on those days too. His smile would be lighter and come easier and he didn’t fall asleep in class. The final clue that something was ‘wrong’ was the sound of Steve actually _laughing_ in gym.

Tommy felt one of the other boys snatch the basketball from his hands as he turned in the direction of that sound. The practice game he was in the middle of faded to background noise once Tommy spotted Steve and Billy.

They were on opposite teams, and Billy was doing that thing where he shoved and taunted Steve, trying to get under his skin.

Only now, Steve was smiling and shaking his head like the two of them were sharing some inside joke.

It was like puzzle pieces Tommy didn't know existed clicking into place.

Somehow, some way, Billy had managed to weasel his way into Steve's good graces. Into his bed.

Tommy's hands balled into fists. His ears were ringing, and he could feel his body wanting to pull him towards the two other boys. He didn't know what he'd do once he got there, he just needed to interrupt their little moment.

"Hill!" Coach called. "This isn't a game of freeze tag! Start moving!"

Tommy's trance was broken. He looked from coach then back to Steve and Billy.

They'd noticed him staring. Steve looked appropriately ashamed and maybe a little embarrassed. Billy, on the other hand, looked positively smug with his tongue sticking out as he grinned at Tommy.

That night, when Steve snuck through his window, Tommy didn't acknowledge him. He just stayed on his side with his back to Steve as the brunette crawled into bed.

He could feel Steve looking at him, waiting for him to say something. But Tommy kept his mouth shut.

Enough time passed that he assumed Steve must have fallen asleep. But then, out of the quiet,

"Tommy?"

He shook his head, considering not answering and just letting Steve drown in his own misery. But anger and curiosity eventually won over.

Tommy rolled over to face Steve. Their matching brown eyes stared into one another.

"Why?" Tommy finally asked.

He waited as Steve tried to formulate the right words. Eventually, the other boy just shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Not good enough." Tommy said. "You hate him. He beat the shit out of you. What changed?"

Steve shrugged again and looked away. His eyes were glassy as he licked his lips. He was never good at explaining his feelings.

"Because… he sees me."

“ _I_ see you.” Tommy countered.

“And I feel like you’re the only two that do. Just… in different ways.”

Tommy wanted to ask what the hell that meant, but he held his tongue. He and Steve were never exclusive. He was still dating Carol. So objectively, Tommy should have no reason to be mad at Steve. He just hated that it had to be Billy.

“Come here.” Tommy raised an arm. 

Steve quickly took the invitation and curled up against him.

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered.

Tommy sighed into Steve’s hair, his eyes drifting to a dark purple bruise on his shoulder. “Me too.”

Neither he nor Billy ever talked about it. Not at school, or during the occasional smoke break behind the gym. Because talking about it meant acknowledging the fact that he and Billy were both fucking Steve. And that wasn’t the kind of conversation you start in a small-minded town like Hawkins.

Besides, what was there to say? If Tommy complained about having to share, he’d just get Billy wagging his tongue in his face and basically bragging about what _he_ did with his time with Steve. Tommy didn’t need to hear the details. He saw the bruises that Hargrove left behind. That was enough.

For the next month, he put up with Billy’s ghostly presence. When Steve would slip into his bedroom covered in bitemarks and bruises, Tommy would try and put him back together. 

He didn’t know why Steve kept going back to Hargrove. Billy only seemed to take and take.

But whenever Tommy tried to get an answer, Steve would clam up.

That is, until Jessica’s Christmas Party.

* * *

Tommy had no idea how many drinks Steve had before he got there. But by the time he found the brunette, Steve was being helped down from a keg stand. He’d broken Billy’s record, which everyone knew Billy would beat at the next party, only to have Steve snatch it back the party after that. It was a fun little rivalry that the rest of Hawkins High figured Steve and Billy would play until one of them died trying.

“Tommy!” Steve cheered, stumbling up to him.

“Hey buddy.” Tommy eyed him warily. He was way too sober to be dealing with this version of Steve right now.

“Hey, shhhhh.” Steve slurred, reaching out and holding Tommy’s face with both hands. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” He rubbed a thumb against Tommy’s skin. “I can make it up to you later I swear.”

Steve was _drunk_ drunk, and Tommy had to get him out of there before he said anything that couldn’t be explained away the morning after.

But that was a little tough when the place was crawling with teens and Steve’s house felt lightyears away.

“Come here.” Tommy commanded, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and guiding him to the driveway.

“Whoa.” Steve grabbed at his jacket, tilting his head towards Tommy’s ear and ending up resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “Not in public.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. He could practically hear the smile on Steve’s slips, thinking he was being sly. Like Tommy was the drunk one flirting with him in front of everyone.

The good news was Steve was a very manageable drunk. He let Tommy lead him to his car, only complaining when Tommy refused to roll down the windows on the drive back to Steve’s house, and managed to only trip once on their walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

Steve talked the whole time. Mostly about mindless stuff like music, movies, and the kids he babysits. But once they got to Steve’s room his mood seemed to change as he stood quietly staring down at his family’s pool.

“Nights are the worst.” Steve mumbled to himself. “They’re cold, and the house always has these weird noises that make me think…”

Tommy turned from where he was glancing at Steve’s unfinished homework. “Think of what?”

Steve sniffed and rubbed at his nose before looking around his room. His eyes lying on his bed.

“He never stays, you know.”

“Who? Billy?” Tommy asks, although he already knows the answer.

Steve nodded. “He usually just leaves once he’s finished.”

Once again, Tommy found himself biting his own tongue. Otherwise he’d use a lot of choice words about Hargrove that Steve doesn’t need to hear right now.

Instead, Tommy settled for a muted “That sucks,” as he tried to help Steve out of his jacket.

Steve blinked at Tommy in confusion for a moment before he began to smile.

“Oh, was this why we left the party?” He had a dopey expression on his face. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Before Tommy could correct him, Steve fumbled both his jacket and shirt off. He was struggling with the belt of his black jeans when he slipped and fell back on his bed.

“Oops.” Steve said, and made no effort to get up.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but a part of him was happy Steve transitioned back into his clumsy drunk phase instead of his sad introspective one. He took advantage of Steve’s current position and pulled his shoes off, letting them thud to the messy floor.

For a moment Tommy thought he heard an extra thudding sound, but Steve drowned it out with a tired giggle.

“Come here.” Steve reached out and pulled Tommy onto the bed with him.

Tommy managed to not totally fall on Steve and positioned himself so he could pull Steve closer to the headboard so his feet weren’t dangling. 

“Why do you always feel heavier when you’re drunk?” Tommy mostly mused to himself.

Steve shrugged and reached behind him to poke Tommy in the face. “I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep.” Tommy said matter-of-factly. “I’m not reading you a bedtime story.”

“But you’ll stay?” Steve was looking at him, his big brown eyes shining in the moonlight streaming through the window.

Tommy sighed. “Sure.”

He took another moment to resituate himself. Finally, he settled with sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed with Steve resting in his lap.

Just as he began to settle in, another louder thudding sound caused Tommy’s head to snap up. There were more of them, slowly rising in volume. It sounded like someone was walking up the stairs.

“Steve, are your parents home?” Tommy whispered, even though he already knew the answer. Steve’s parents were never home. 

Which meant it couldn’t possibly be them walking up the stairs. But Tommy had a sick feeling he knew who was.

Steve’s bedroom door pushed open to reveal combat boots, too-tight jeans, and an open leather jacket displaying a tanned muscular chest.

“Hey Hill.” Billy said, smoke escaping around the cigarette between his lips. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked, unconsciously tightening the hold he had on Steve.

Billy flicked on a lamp. “I was in the neighborhood. Figured I’d stop by for a little fun.”

“He’s tired.” Tommy glanced down at Steve. His eyes were closed, and he hadn’t stirred.

“That never stopped us before.” Billy gave Tommy a salacious smile as he approached the bed. “What? You let a little drowsiness get between you and that ass?”

 _Yes, because I’m not an asshole_. Tommy thought to himself but chose to only glare instead.

“It’s Friday.” Tommy said. A last-ditch effort to get Billy to respect their unspoken rules about sharing and fuck off.

“Mmmh,” Billy glanced at the clock as he shrugged off his leather jacket. “Past midnight Hill. So technically, my day.”

He reached out and grabbed at Steve’s ankle, pulling him closer to his side of the bed.

Steve whined as he slid across the bedsheets, but other than that he didn’t resist.

“No.” Tommy shook his head, grabbing Steve under the arms and pulled him closer. He wasn’t going to just let Billy do whatever he wanted to Steve just because he felt like it. Assigned days be damned.

The two boys glared at each other, Steve’s head hidden beneath the shadow of Tommy’s torso, and his left leg gripped firmly by Billy.

Billy brought his other hand to Steve’s leg, letting Tommy watch as it crawled upwards to Steve’s thigh. “I’ll be nice. Only do what he usually lets me do to him. He likes it when I’m rough.”

“Bullshit!” Tommy hissed, regretting it immediately when he heard Steve give a pathetic whimper beneath him.

Billy thought he knew what Steve wanted, but he didn’t know Steve.

He didn’t know Steve’s favorite food, his favorite music, or what kind of stuff he was afraid of. He didn’t know that Steve talked in his sleep, because Billy always left once he was done using him.

Tommy knew all those things. He’d like to think he knew everything about Steve, (up until he started dating Nancy, that is).

“Tommy?” Steve’s voice was soft with confusion as he blinked his eyes open.

Bright brown eyes stared up at the two boys leaning over them, completely oblivious to the fight currently underway where he was the prize.

Tommy met Billy's eyes. He was smiling, his shiny white teeth were glinting in the light from Steve's window.

"We could always share."

"What?" Tommy would have recoiled if he wasn't currently playing a high stakes game of tug-of-war.

Billy shrugged, his one hand casually trailing further up Steve's thigh. "It's not like we aren't already sharing. We'll just… be doing it at the same time."

"Are you crazy?" Tommy asked, but his eyes were focused on Billy's hand. The same hand that probably caused a number of Steve's bruises. Gripping his skin too tight, pushing and prodding, holding Steve down and having his way with him. "What about Steve?"

"We could always ask him." Billy moved further up the bed. He was hovering on top of Steve's prone body. Tommy was the only thing standing in his way.

"He's totally sloshed." Tommy shook his head. "He wouldn't know what he was agreeing to."

"Let's just see." Billy said, tapping a finger against Steve's forehead.

Steve's previously unfocused eyes started in surprise. "Hmm?"

He looked around himself, realizing his current position as if for the first time.

"Oh," Steve reached out and wrapped a hand around one of Tommy's arms. "Hi Tommy."

Tommy stared into those warm vulnerable eyes. "Hi Steve."

"Harrington," Billy patted Steve's chest. "You in the mood for a little fun?"

"Fun." Steve tilted his head down so he could smile at Billy, his hand squeezing Tommy's arm a little tighter. "Yeah."

"There you have it." Billy smiled at Tommy. "He wants to have fun.”

“That doesn’t mean…” But Tommy’s words were cut off as Steve reached up and clumsily tried to grab his neck and pull him into a kiss. The angle was a little awkward, but Tommy managed it. Steve tasted like hard liquor and chocolate, and Tommy found himself chasing that taste as his body relax. Their lips came away with a wet pop and Steve smiled up at his childhood friend. “Fun.”

“That’s right Harrington.” Billy said. Now that Steve wasn’t distracting him, Tommy could watch as Billy undid Steve’s fly and began stroking him through his boxers. “We’re going to have fun.”

It felt wrong watching Billy begin to jerk Steve off. Then again, said brunette’s head was basically nuzzled between Tommy’s thighs. And Tommy was very familiar with the sounds Hargrove was coaxing out of Steve’s mouth right now.

It’s just that, Tommy had never watched a guy jack off another guy. It was a new, weird, strangely hot thing to see.

Billy noticed this, because he was still perceptive son of a bitch, and gave a sharp smile. 

“Like what you see, Hill? Do you ever do this for him?” He emphasized his words by darting his tongue out and licking along Steve’s hard member through the material. “Or do you like it better when Steve does this for you?”

Steve rolls his head to the side, gasping at the feeling of Billy’s teasing.

Tommy’s attention was torn between Billy’s show and the sight of Steve tossing and turning between his legs. 

He looked down. Steve’s mouth was half open and panting, whispering things that could very easily have been gibberish. Slowly, Tommy brought his thumb to Steve’s mouth and used the pad of his digit to trace along the bottom of Steve’s lips. They were wet, and he could instantly feel Steve’s tongue reaching out and taste him. 

Tommy found himself sliding his thumb into Steve’s mouth. He could feel his dick hardening at the feeling of his tongue and mouth encircling the digit and sucking on it. He knew what Steve could do with that mouth.

“That’s right.” Billy whispered. “Give him something to play with.”

Tommy looked up again to find that Billy had released Steve from his boxers and was busying himself with licking along the thick vein of Steve’s cock. It was already leaking precum, and Billy was using the extra lubrication to help jack Steve off in a teasingly slow rhythm.

Billy kept his eyes focused on Tommy as his tongue dragged to the top of Steve’s shaft, circling it once before guiding it inside his mouth. One of his hands was cupping Steve's balls, teasing and squeezing them every so often.

Steve was whimpering in Tommy’s lap. His arms were gripping whatever part of Tommy he could reach. His legs, his arms, his shirt. Through it all, Tommy's name fell like a litany from his lips.

Steve came with a cry and a shudder, and Tommy watched as it stained Steve's exposed midriff.

Billy wiped his hands off on Steve's chest and then began fumbling with his belt. "My turn."

"I don't think he can blow you right now." Tommy pointed out. Steve was coming down from his own orgasm, plus he was still very drunk.

"Who said anything about a blowjob?" Billy grinned. He reached out and grabbed as Steve's hips, flipping him over so he was on his belly.

Tommy gasped a little when this led to Steve's face being planted firmly in his crotch. Steve mumbled something and moved his head a little, unintentionally rubbing against Tommy, aching erection.

Tommy closed his eyes and found himself moaning too. That is, until the sound of rustling clothes brought him back to what was happening literally in his lap.

By the time he looked up, Billy had pulled Steve’s pants down. Precum was already leaking from his exposed cock as he squeezed lube into one of his hands. And Tommy hated that fact that Billy knew where Steve kept his lube. 

Feeling eyes on him, Billy looked up and smiled at Tommy. 

“You enjoying the show?” He asked while rubbing his hardened member against the curve of Steve's ass. 

“I…” Tommy’s mouth went dry all of a sudden.

Billy spread Steve’s cheeks and began to press inside him, starting with just the head of his cock. “You planning on joining in anytime soon?” 

Steve’s breathing hitched. He lifted his head, and suddenly Tommy was looking into chocolate brown eyes. Confused eyes that seemed to be quickly swimming back to sober reality. “Tommy?”

Tommy didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to explain how they got here. He didn’t know how to explain to Steve that this wasn’t his fault. But then again, he didn’t put up much of a fight either. Tommy could have protected Steve, just like he did when they were little. But he didn’t. 

And then Billy pulled his hips back and, in one punishing thrust, plunged himself completely inside Steve.

Steve arched his head back in an angle that looked painful. His breathing came out in a keening gasp as he screwed his eyes shut. Billy took advantage of this and reached a hand out, gripping a handful of Steve’s hair and leaning in close. His voice low, dangerous, and smooth as velvet.

“How does that feel, princess? Just how you like it. Just what you deserve. Relax for me, just like I showed you.”

Steve whimpered and tried to nod against the painful feeling of Billy pulling his hair. After a moment Billy released that hold, letting Steve’s head drop back into Tommy’s lap as he started a slow shallow rhythm of thrusts.

Tommy was transfixed, staring like a deer in the headlights at Billy’s hands as they gripped Steve’s hip bones with each thrust. He imagined the bruises that would appear tomorrow and wondered if this was what Billy always did on the nights that Steve was his.

A small whimper drew Tommy’s attention back to his own lap. Steve was shaking. His face was buried in his crotch, too tired or in too much shock to move.

Why would Steve put himself through this? Why would he let himself be hurt and used by someone like Billy?

Steve liked to be treated nice. Tommy knew that.

But maybe after Nancy broke his heart he wanted to be treated differently. Maybe he thought he wasn’t worth being cared for.

That must be where Billy came in.

Because Billy was harsh. Tommy knew that already, based on the bruises and bite marks that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on Steve’s body. And seeing it first-hand only seemed to enrage Tommy more.

Billy didn’t have the right to be cruel to Steve. He didn’t know him well enough to be so casual and callus. Steve deserved better.

Tommy tentatively rested his hands on Steve’s head, taking it slow so he didn’t unintentionally spook him. When Steve didn’t respond, he slowly began running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Gently massaging his scalp and trying to distract from Billy.

Steve’s stopped shaking. His head lifted just high enough for them to make eye contact.

“It’s okay.” Tommy whispered. One of his hands trailed up and down Steve’s face, running the back of his hand across his cheek. “I’ve got you.”

Steve blinked for a moment, then leaned into Tommy’s touch. One of his hands resting on Tommy’s thigh, bracing himself against Billy’s heavy thrusts.

Tommy continued to stroke and caress him. Running his fingers over Steve’s shoulders, along his face, through his hair, and out of his eyes. Eyes that never seemed to leave his. It was always hard to tell when Steve’s eyes were dilated. They were so dark, and the dimly lit room didn’t lend any help. But there was something about Steve’s stare that was reminiscent of when he got high. Like he was both looking at Tommy and also completely enveloped in the feeling of Billy roughly pumping in and out of him. Like when your eyes focus on one thing while everything else blurs.

It felt a little overwhelming being the one thing Steve saw, but Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to look away. He just held onto Steve the same way Steve was holding onto him.

Billy’s thrusts suddenly sped up. He was leaning over Steve now, his hands planted on either side, propping himself up while his long golden hair brushed against Steve’s shoulders.

Steve moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Does that feel good, princess?” Billy asked.

“Yes.” Steve whispered.

Billy’s face was shrouded behind his hair, but Tommy could tell from the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

“How about you make sure Hill feels good too?”

Tommy felt Steve still for a moment in his lap, and then the hand on his thigh began to move towards his zipper.

"You don't have to-" But Tommy was cut off as Billy slapped Steve's ass, pulling another gasp from Steve's lips.

"Let him do it, Hill." Billy's words came out as a growl. Giving Tommy a warning stare before turning back to Steve. His head hung around Steve's shoulders, almost resting against his back as he changed his past from quick and hard thrusts to a slower and deeper rhythm. 

Tommy met Steve's eyes. Over a decade of history between them allowed an easy level of silent communication.

 _It's okay_. Steve's eyes seemed to say, as his hands fumbled with Tommy's fly. His expression taking on something akin to hunger. _I want this._

Tommy's breath hitched as Steve released his penis from its confinement. It was painfully erect, leaking precum onto Steve's nimble fingers as he began to stroke.

"How does it taste, Steve?" Billy asked.

Steve answered before his tongue darted out to run along the head of Tommy's cock. "Fucking fantastic."

They had done this plenty of times, Steve and Tommy. They knew what each other liked. What brought them over the edge quickly, and what teases them to a slow satisfying orgasm.

From the way Steve lazily dragged his tongue along his shaft, Tommy could tell this was going to be a slow teasing kind of blowjob. Although he didn't know how long Steve could drag it out considering how close he was already.

Habit and instinct began to take over as Tommy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Steve’s hair as his friend’s mouth wrapped around his cock and began to take more and more of him.

Billy’s thrusting began more demanding, burying himself as deep inside Steve and possible only to pull almost completely out over and over again. The rocking movement set Steve’s own pace, forcing him down on Tommy’s cock with every pump of his hips.

One especially rough thrust caused Steve to gag, drawing Tommy’s gaze back down to the scene before him.

Steve’s eyes were closed. Pain and pleasure written across his face as he took everything Tommy and Billy gave him. Despite his current state, his expression was oddly serene. Like he was completely free from all the hurt that Nancy and the outside world had caused him. Here, right now, he was safe.

Tommy’s gaze traveled to Billy. He blinked in surprise at the sight of Hargrove gently and reverently pressing kisses against Steve’s shoulder, whispering words Tommy couldn’t make out, and licking along Steve’s hot sweaty skin, offering what Tommy could only interpret as comfort. His hair was still hanging in his face, and Tommy had the sudden urge to know what those golden locks felt like.

Reaching out, Tommy tentatively touched Billy’s head. Offering his undemanding presence, rather than grabbing for purchase. His hair was softer that Tommy expected. Not as soft as Steve’s, and maybe a little oily from the night’s events, but still soft.

Billy looked up sharply, ocean blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. There was a sudden nakedness between then that had nothing to do with their varying levels of undress. 

Tommy saw. He saw that Billy wasn’t just this sharp mean thing that only liked to hurt people. He took care of Steve, albeit not exactly in the same way that Tommy did. It seemed therapeutic for Steve to give himself over to someone completely. To trust Billy to tear him apart, but not break him. And if Billy could do that for Steve, then Tommy could only be grateful.

After a moment Billy dipped his head back down to Steve’s back, restarting those soothing whispers and gentle touches. Tommy took that as good a sign as any that he was allowed to proceed. If Hargrove didn’t want to be touched, he would have done something about it.

His hand began to move, massaging scalp and brushing curls out of Billy’s eyes as the blonde continued to thrust in and out of Steve. There was something different about the way he held himself. Perhaps a little more relaxed, perhaps a little more uncertain.

His thrusts became a little more erratic and shallow, and Tommy figured he must be close.

“You ready Steve?” Billy asked, loud enough for Tommy to hear.

Steve could only hum in confirmation around Tommy, but it was enough.

Billy started to increase the speed of his hips, fucking into Steve with alternating deep and shallow thrusts. And at the same time, Steve slid every inch of Tommy’s cock into his mouth and began sucking.

Tommy gasped and fell back against Steve’s headboard, his hands buried in both Steve and Billy’s hair. “Holy shit.” he moaned.

He couldn’t tell how much longer they all lasted. It could have been seconds, it could have been years. Tommy just knew that Steve felt fucking amazing, and the sight of him enjoying being fucked by Billy was better than any dirty magazine he’d seen.

Billy came first. With a moan, he bottomed out inside Steve, lurching down to bite into Steve’s shoulder as his body shuddered against his own orgasm.

At the biting sensation, Steve’s body tensed and his throat squeezed around Tommy’s cock sending him over the edge and spilling cum into Steve’s mouth.

Steve eventually released Tommy’s penis and rested his head in his friend’s lap trying to catch his breath. After another moment Billy slowly but forcefully turned Steve over so he was on his back and crawled up so he could look at Steve’s face.

Tommy thought he was going to say something, but them Billy was kissing Steve. It was a deep forceful kiss that had Steve whining. Thrusting his tongue inside Steve’s mouth and biting at his lip before pulling away.

“You’re right.” Billy’s spoke hoarsely. “He does taste fucking fantastic.” He licked his lips again and gave Tommy a dirty smile.

Still coming down from his own orgasm, and feeling like he needed something to do, Tommy looked down and began slowly running his fingers through Steve’s hair again. He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly blushing.

But the sound of rustling clothes quickly made him look up again. Billy was redressing.

“Where are you going?” Tommy didn’t know who he was asking for, him or Steve.

Billy shrugged on his leather jacket and looked over his shoulder. “We’re done. This is usually when I go.”

“No, you need to stay.” Tommy reached out, leaning over Steve so he could grab at a leather sleeve. 

The other teen stared down at where Tommy was holding him. He met Tommy’s eyes with a warning glare, but before Billy could say anything he spoke again.

“You took him apart.” Tommy glanced down at Steve. “You should help put him back together.”

Billy shrugged out of the jacket (and Tommy’s hold) and took a step back. For a moment Tommy thought he was just going to leave the house shirtless.

He was genuinely surprised when Billy sighed and walked to Steve’s dresser, dug out a fresh pair of boxers, and moved back towards the bed.

“Scooch.” He said, pulling Steve’s pants off the rest of the way and roughly helped dress Steve in the new boxers.

Steve was still breathing heavily, his whole body trembling slightly as Tommy and Billy managed to find space on the bed for all three of them. They ended up squished up against each other with Steve sandwiched between the two of them.

For a moment, Tommy just held him, running his fingers up and down Steve’s sensitive skin, and feeling Billy do the same on the other side.

They stayed there until the shaking stopped and Steve’s breathing returned to normal. After another moment Steve let out a tired sigh. Tommy could feel his body tense up and relax, like he was testing how sore he was.

“Hey.” Steve finally said, looking first at Tommy then to Billy. “You stayed?”

Billy shrugged a little uncomfortably, but didn’t look away. He was staring at Steve’s shoulder, where he bit him. “Are you okay?”

Tommy could tell this wasn’t a question Steve was used to getting from Billy.

“Yeah.” He said eventually. “I think so.”

“You sure?” Tommy couldn’t help but ask.

Steve turned back to him, offering a tired but familiar smile and nodded.

Tommy nodded back, tightening his hold on Steve just a little and gently pecking his forehead.

When he woke up the next morning, Billy was still there, one arm wrapped possessively around Steve’s waist. And to his greatest surprise, Tommy found himself hating Billy a little bit less.

He still didn’t completely understand what Steve saw in him, but Tommy couldn’t deny that on some level, Billy cared about Steve. Which meant that had a lot more in common than Tommy originally thought.

Steve eventually stirred awake, rubbing at his face and blinking owlishly until his eyes focused on Tommy.

“Hey.” He whispered. “What’re you doing up?”

Tommy always liked the way Steve looked in the morning. All rumpled and soft-looking with the sun turning locks of his hair to a shiny amber. 

“Just thinking.” Tommy answered, enjoying the feeling of Steve sliding an arm around his chest.

He didn’t know what the rest of the day would bring. Or how the three of them were going to sort out this tangle of relationships. And he was surprised to find that he didn’t mind. Not as long as Steve was taken care of. 

And if that meant sharing that responsibility with Billy Hargrove, then Tommy was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
